My One and Only Fabrevans fanfic
by thatawesomefangirl
Summary: Sam and Quinn. They were once a couple in love. Now with all these events happening can they get their love back?
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

It was the day before graduation and Penny Owens broke my heart. Now I, Sam Evans,

won't have a girl to kiss after I get my diploma. Now I can't build my college dreams around

the woman I love, but did I honestly love Penny? All these girls broke my heart, but did I

truly love them. My mind races around that question when little Stacey brings me the mail.

Usually I would throw it out but this one has an address from New Haven. There is only one

person that would right to me from that place. I quickly tore up the envelope and took out

a letter. It smelled like Apple and honey. This attractive little smell that I once fell in love with

well at least I think I did...

Dear Sam,

Remember when we said we'll keep in touch? Did we really? I check the mail everyday waiting for a letter from my Trouty Mouth. Then I decided I should write this. Here it goes. Hey Sam! How've you been? I hear graduation is coming up soon. Also I heard you're dating a college girl. Why is it always with older women? XD. So I hope by the time this letter gets to you it won't be graduation so I can tell you beforehand. I'm coming to see you graduate! Well actually I'm coming to see you, Tina, Arite, Blaine, and everyone graduate too, but y'know. I can't wait to see you Trouty Mouth.

Love, Quinn Fabray {including the last name if you met another Quinn :P} xxx

I took the letter and put it close to my chest. She wrote the word love. Why does that one

word always end up stumbling me? There is one thing I can't deny though. Quinn Fabray

was my first love, but was she my only and then again she's coming tomorrow. When I see

her tomorrow I want her to see the old Sam. With y'know short hair and that Justin Bieber

appeal. I thanked Stacey for getting me the letter and ran straight to the barber shop. My

regular old haircut would be back and I guess the old me would be back. The old me that

Quinn Fabray had to wash a slushy off of. I slowly touched my cheek remembering those

little pecks she gave me. I remembered how she used to wipe the tears off my face

when the money situation got hard. She used to help me put my siblings to bed every

night. My sister made us play house and we used to be mom and dad. All those memories

led me to one conclusion. I did love Quinn and what if those feeling return when I see her?

What if my feelings return but hers are gone forever?

"Oh hello Sam Evans! What haircut would you like today?" exclaimed the barber.

I just smirked and answered "Justin Bieber me up!"

Quinn's POV

I slowly packed my clothes and got ready to go back home. My roommate handed me my

jewelry box and I took this special ring and put it on my finger. To most girls this is the

best jewelry item of their life. To me it's nothing. When I said yes I didn't know what I was

thinking. 19 year old me is getting married to a man who she doesn't love, but that's my

on fault. I could've walked away and said no. I could've rejected the offer of being

Mrs. Quinn Puckerman.

1 hour later

It was time to go to Lima. The minute I got off campus I decided to check my phone. There

was a text message that I dreamed to get ever since I mailed out the letter.

Hey Barbie. I got your letter and I can't wait to see you. We have much to discuss and I can't do it at the graduation ceremony. So I was thinking... Color me mine?"

I smiled re reading that over again. I was going to have dinner with Sam Evans, but what

was so exciting about that. It's just... Sam. I decided to answer with a famous quote. I

hoped that when he read it he would smile.

Ill color you yours any day.

In two minutes I got the reply of a smiley. I couldn't wait to see Sam. Maybe he would help

me with the whole Puck situation. I didn't want to get married to Noah, but I said yes

because I was fool. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone I don't love, but one

question remains in my head. Do I love Sam?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Before getting to my graduation ceremony I promised to pick Q up from the airport. I didn't

know what I would do when I saw her. We weren't really reenacting a seen from

Definitely,Maybe. I wasn't her Prince Charming that would see her in the airport and she

would just fall into my arms. I was that blonde kid with the big lips that she once dated.

Nothing special. Just Sam. It's been 20 minutes and I've been sitting like a dork in my

graduation robes.

BUZZZZ.

I thought it was a text from Blaine about HOW CAN I BE LATE TO MY OWN GRAUDATION

but it said.

Look up Bieber.

Then it came to me so I picked my head up and saw Quinn. She looked like this

sophisticated college girl, but still had that touch of popular cheerleader. She ran up to

me and hugged me. Quinn smelled like her letters. Apple honey. The sent of amazing.

Quinn was the first to break the hug, but she was still smiling at me.

"Hey Sam how're you doing?"

"I'm fine. You look great, but we can talk in the car. I think I might be late to my own  
graduations."

Quinn nodded her head and took me by the hand.

"Now we wouldn't want that to happen would we?"

I noticed a ring on her finger while she was pulling me through the crowds of people. Girls

where jewelry right? Nothing special.

"Nice ring Quinn." I said hoping she'll let me let go of the worried thoughts surrounding me.

She looked at it uncertain and replied. "Oh yeah. Thanks."

She didn't seem to worried about it so I decided to let it slip my mind. After all today, I was

graduating and Q would watch me. Today I would find out if my future stands and if it's with

her. I sorted it out. Brittany, Penny, and Mercedes were all crushes. Quinn was my one and

only true love. She was my first and now I was determined to make her my last.

In the Car

I was driving, but I was afraid I would get distracted by the tapping coming from Quinn. She

was biting her lip. Something was bothering her, but I let her let it all out. I would definitely

talk to her about it later. I didn't want it to keep it inside herself.

Quinn's POV

God dammit. He noticed the ring. HE NOTICED THE RING. I can't tell him right now. What

am I going to say? Yo Sam I'm engaged. It's not like he would care though. He's with Penny.

Maybe I should talk to him about Penny and then we can magically can get on the subject of

Noah.

"Hey Sam! How're you and Penny doing?"

"Oh like every other girl she broke my heart."

That sentence hit me hard. I was one of the girls who broke his heart. I cheated on him with

Finn Hudson. Was there a point to that? Finn never loved me while Sam would've never

abandon me. I've made up my mind. I have to tell Sam before he finds out another way.

Then there we were. In front of the doors of McKinley High School. I didn't waste one

breathe.

"Sam I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I-"

And that was when Sam was pulled away by Blaine to the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

"Blaine, what the hell? Quinn was about to tell me something. "

"Oh I'm sure she can tell you how much of a Ken doll you look later. Right now we're graduating and finding out where our future lies."

I sighed "But what if my future lies why her."

Blaine just shook his head and walked away. Sometimes I envied Blaine. He was getting

married in two months and knew where his heart was set. After he graduated he would go to

NYU in NYC to be closer to Kurt. He already got in, but what was my chance on getting

in my dream college? What was my chance of getting back with Quinn? All my thoughts

and worries were interrupted when I heard Sue Sylvester say:

"Samuel Evans"

I ran up onstage and got my diploma. After these two seconds I wasn't Sam Evans of

McKinley High. I didn't belong there anymore. I was a graduate. Then I looked over into the

crowd where I saw Quinn cheering. She was there cheering for me. She attended my

graduation and hopefully she would attend the next stop of my life.

Quinn's POV

I felt so proud of everyone. They were graduates of McKinley High. Just a year ago I was

that same graduate and they watched me celebrate. Now I was watching them. Puck

texted me throughout the ceremony. Constant texts saying "Hey babe, why aren't you

answering sexy, and wanna get dirty someday." Either he texts me something saying babe

or something extremely inappropriate. Some days I wonder why I said yes. Wait I meant

everyday. I didn't want to marry him in the first place...just like always I couldn't say no.

Then I saw Sam running down from the stage.

He grabbed my arm and said. "I got my college letter. Time to open it."

We ran into the choir room. I took a deep breathe. All the memories that happened here.

So much. Too much. There on a stool was a letter. Sam couldn't bear to look at it.

I needed to help. I remembered when I got my letter. It was hell before that but no one was

there to guide me through it. I'm here for him.

I took his hands. "Listen don't worry about it. Whatever is in that letter is there for a reason. It may not be the college of your dreams, but you're special. The world will get a taste of Sam Evans so don't let this acceptance letter bring you down."

Right away a goofy grin appeared on his face.

Sam's POV

Quinn helped me. I was ready to open it. I tore up the envelope just like I did with her letter.

"Uhh... I can't look."

Quinn took the letter from my hands. "Then Ill look for you."

She walked away and was reading in the back. Then I heard her stop in her footsteps. "Oh my god."

I was shaking with nervousness. "W-Whatt?"

"You got accepted into Yale."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's POV

Yale. I actually got into Yale. I'm actually going to Yale with Quinn. All my worries were put

to the side because I got into my dream college and my dream girl was going to be there.

Quinn jumped into my arms squealing with excitement.

"Congrats Sam! Now we can see each other day just like the old times." I felt such a relief

when she said that. It was going to be just like the old times.

Quinn's POV

It couldn't be possible. Sam was going to go to Yale with me. We could have picnics and go

to the fancy restaurant close to campu- Wait what am I talking about. I'm engaged and I

can't break it off just yet. But Sam...he makes me feel so much better than Puck does. He

makes me feel like I'm worth something. Puck just likes me for the popular cheerleader I

once was. Sam likes well once liked me for... me. He meant something to me and now that

he was going to Yale and that meant fate brought us together once again.

4 hours later

"Tina should I wear the purple or the green dress?"

"Ooh! You should definitely wear the green dress on your DATE with Sam." Chuckled Tina

"How many times do I have to tell that it's not a date?"

"Well why can't it be a date?"

I sighed and took off my ring. "2 months ago Puck proposed and I said yes...but I regret my choice now because I might have feelings for Sam."

Tina fell on the bed. "You're joking, right?"

"Sadly no."

"Well you have to tell Sam."

"I will... tonight... He's going to help me decide what I'm going to do."

Sam's POV

I parked my next to Quinn's house. It was just like I remembered. Big like a castle. I was that

night in the shining and armor and she was my princess. Tina came running out of the

house. Wait was I at the wrong house? Was she an alien who killed the Fabrays and took

their house.

"Tina what are you doing here?"

She just smirked. "Oh just hangin."

"Wha-"

That was the end of my conversation with Tina because Quinn walked out the door. She

looked like a goddess. Her hair was straightened and in place. She was wearing a

gorgeous green dress that matched her eyes. I wanted to continue this fairytale.

When Quinn got closer to me I kissed her hand. "Ready for the night of your life my princess?"

She giggled. "Yes Prince Charming. I'm ready."

Quinn's POV

Sam is such a gentleman. He helped me into the car and we began our ride. The night was

starting out perfectly. We laughed and we remembered. We smiled and we held hands, but

it was time to talk about something.

"Sam remember when I wanted to tell you something?"

I felt his hands shaking. "Yes. What was it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm engaged. Puck proposed and I said yes. I was stupid because I don't love him and it's all so hard for me I don't know what to do."

At that moment Sam leaned in and kissed me. "Did this clear your mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's POV

Not much time passed before that one little kiss turned into full on French in the back

seat. It felt so pure, but so wrong. This was my third time cheating, but I couldn't stop

myself. My brain had one thing in mind, but my heart was set on something else.

Sam's POV

Oh how I've missed those kisses. I felt this spark again. She made me feel alive. Her lips

made me want more. Just like a crazing and Quinn was my addiction. I moved her gold

locks behind her ears and when she granted me in entrance in her mouth I wasted no time

to explore. This was different from the time when Santana almost made love with me. With

her it didn't matter what the effect was. With Quinn I tried to be nice and gentle, but after

minutes and minutes of our lips pressed against each other Quinn was the first one to break

it off. I expected her to be crying, but there were no signs of tears in her eyes. She just

sat up and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sam. This was great and all... But we really shouldn't be doing this. Look, I don't love Puck but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be honest with him. He really is a nice guy when you come to think about it. I suggest we go into Breadstixs as friends and friends alone. Nothing more and nothing le-"

I cut her off. "Can we go as something more than friends?"

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "I told you. I have to remain honest with Puck."

I laughed and punched her arm playfully. "I wasn't talking about that silly. I meant if we can go as best friends."

"Oh. Then yes. Let's just get out of this car because my dress is going to get ruined."

I rolled my eyes and did the best imitation of a girl. "Oh no if my dress gets ruined Ill literally DIE."

"You're annoying."

"I try to be and I'm glad it's working."

After a could moments of laughter we finally got out of the car. Quinn was smiling and

completely forgot about what happened between us back there. I put on a fake smile. Even

though I had a few moments with her I knew she was with Puck. I also knew that she didn't

love him. Quinn couldn't spend her life with someone she doesn't love but knowing her

she wouldn't tell him no. I had to break them up but not for myself.. for the sake of her

future.

Quinn's POV  
More text messages from Puck. This night is turning out just great. It's not like I didn't enjoy..

Sam's lips pressed against mine. It felt magical, but I couldn't cheat on another guy. I may

not be in love with Puck but being a slut is never good. The night started going by fast.

We sat, we ordered, and we started talking. The time wasn't even in our minds because we

were too busy focusing on the laughs we shared and the smiles we made.

After talking about how Tina got her head stuck in a chicken coop I decided to change the topic.

"Why did you want to go to Yale?" I asked.

Sam took a deep breathe. "When I took my SATs I didn't have such good scores. It basically ruined my chance of getting a good future. Then slowly I started improving. I told no one, but when it was time I retook my SATs. My grade improved BY A LOT, but I didn't want to start a career where I would be focusing on arithmetic and English. It wasn't really my passion, but my impressions and singing was. Then again I can't audition for NYADA because I'm not broadway material. There were many amazing schools, but I wanted to be close to at least one friend. Yale was the right option for me and it is a miracle that I got in. "

"You talk about all this in such a mature way. What happened to "Hold on to sixteen as long as you can."

"Says the lady who's engaged." Sam chuckled.

Sam's POV  
I shouldn't have mentioned the engagement. Quinn's mood changed after that. She never

stopped smiling but I could see it by her eyes. I always saw everything by her eyes. I saw

it when she was into me, when I was losing her, and when it was the confirmation that she

did cheat on me with Finn.

Quinn's POV

My phone kept buzzing. That little ring. It was like a reminder that outside of Lima, Ohio I

have a fiancée that I'm basically forced to marry. Each and every text message went into

spam... but then there was one. One that didn't get through to spam mail. Knowing it was

rude to check my phone while having dinner I asked if I could be excused. Sam nodded, but

didn't look too thrilled about me leaving the table with my cellphone. I opened the message

and it said:

_Quinn, hello. It's Shelby. I know our last conversation didn't result with us being in the best terms, but you need to come to the hospital. It's Beth.. she's feeling a little bit icky and I honestly don't know what to do. The doctor is going to come in the room soon. She needs her mother.. her real mother_

Beth... my perfect thing. I ran to the table left money and grabbed Sam's hand.

He looked confused and questioned: "Where are we going and what's going on?"

I stuttered, but then answered "It's Beth, my daughter. Shelby contacted me saying she's sick. We have to go to the hospital now!"

To Sam that didn't see very believable. "Are you sure it's not a prank? I mean it seems kind of odd that Shelby contacts you all of the sudden."

"Why the hell would someone joke about? Even if it was, oh well, but if it's not what kind of mother am I?"

"Quinn, if you like it or not you're not really her mother anymore. Shelby is."

"Yes and Shelby called me to come. I also gave birth it Beth, so I'm still responsible for her. I can either go to the hospital with or without you."

I could feel that Sam still didn't like the idea, but he agreed to come with me.


End file.
